


COGS off the BGT

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Hey, you're IT right?" Dean asked.
Relationships: Dean Smith & Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	COGS off the BGT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: literal or ridiculous uses of business buzzwords

"Hey, you're IT right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, the CAO mentioned that he was having problems getting info about the COGS off the BGT, and we really need it, because we're being hounded by the suits at the BDC. So, can you get right on that?"

"Ah, sure." responded Sam. The well dressed man give him finger guns before he walked away, and Sam had to admit to himself that he had no idea what the guy had been talking about.


End file.
